


No One Is Ever Really Gone

by AbandonShip



Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death & Resurrection, F/M, Force Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I Might Have Made Up Some Force Abilities, It Might Not Make Sense In Terms of the Star Wars Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: Spoilers for Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of SkywalkerAn alternate ending.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No One Is Ever Really Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is really mixed on the latest movie (kind of like The Last Jedi). They are either happy, angry, or really sad right now. Whatever you're feeling right now, I really hope this helps.

Ben climbs out of the pit and rushes to Rey’s side. He lifts her body into his lap and holds her closely. His chest feels like a void, as if it’s going to collapse at any minute. A lump forms in his throat. Rey had been the only person left in the entire galaxy that he loved and now she was gone.

“No,” Ben mutters over and over again. To his surprise, his mother Leia and Uncle Luke suddenly appear before them as force ghosts.

“No one is ever really gone,” Leia repeats the same words her brother once said to her.

She kneels beside them and places a hand on top of Rey’s head. Her heart begins to pump blood through her body again. Rey opens her eyes to find herself being held by Ben.

“You came back for me,” Rey says, tears forming in her eyes. “You came back.” She gazes into his eyes and gently caresses his cheek.

“Of course I came back for you, sweetheart,” Ben smiles for the first time in many years. Suddenly, his body goes limp and he collapses beside her.

“May the force be with you always,” Luke says.

He kneels beside them and places a hand on top of Ben’s head. His heart begins to pump blood through his body again. Ben opens his eyes to find himself being held by Rey.

Full of life, they sit up to embrace each other tightly. They cradle each other’s faces as they smile through a deep and passionate kiss. They turn to find their mentors standing beside them. Except this time, Leia and Luke have projected Han’s ghost at their side.

“See you around, kids,” Han smirks. The ghosts of Leia, Luke, and Han dissolve into thin air. Together, the three of them plan on making-up for such a long period of separation from each other in the afterlife.

To honor Leia and Luke, Rey and Ben bury the legacy lightsabers deep into the sands of Tatooine. It will be the new home for the next generation of Jedi. Finn will be one of many students of Rey and Ben. Jannah, Rose, Poe, Lando, Chewie, and all of the droids plan on living close to the area as well.

An old lady, bundled up in many layers, appears in the distance. “Who are you?” She asks them.

Rey and Ben exchange looks with each other. They spot the same three beloved force ghosts in the distance, happily watching over them.

“We’re the Skywalkers,” Rey and Ben say in unison. Together, they look out at the horizon and bask in the glow of the binary sunset, their wedding rings dazzling in its warm light.


End file.
